Control
by sheli-isha
Summary: Ever wonder why Freddie always listens to Sam? Ever wonder why Carly doesn't hesitate to help Sam and Freddie? Ever wonder how the three work so well? Dark fic now includes Carly's Control and losing control.
1. Control

**Author's note: I've only done one other dark fic, figured I'd try another.**

**"Forget it!" **he told me tiredly, well I'm tired too. I'm tired of not getting my way, tired of nothing ever going to plan. Maybe I'm being melodramatic, maybe it's because I need to hit something. Freddie will have to do, I sigh and lock the door. "This would all go so much better for you if you just surrendered," I tell him, popping the gum in my mouth. I watch as he struggles against the handcuffs, he's in a bed in this abandoned house I've found. It's pretty cool, nearly falling apart but it's not like anyone important is going to live here. Freddie almost looks cute when he's helpless. I take my pocket knife off the floor beside the door. "Why are you insistent at rebelling?" he keeps his mouth shut and his eyes closed, sweat is dripping down his face and he looks as though he is in physical pain. A tear escapes and I catch it with my pinky, I suck on it. It tastes like, fear. The drug I get highest off of.

I hold the knife gently to his hip, and press down. He hisses and his eyes shoot open, "Bitch!" he cries, that makes me smile. Just one more incision and it will be nearly over. "Why do you never give in you Fucktard?" I ask him with a smirk on my face, something about seeing him in this condition is a turn on. "Do you like it?" I ask him and laugh as he shakes his head in the negative repeatedly. I cut into him oncemore, sliding my finger over the split skin and putting it in my mouth I lick my lips. "You must like it," I tell him and he shakes his head in the negative once more. "Then why do you test my patience!" I spit at him, he stutters at me but its mumbled so I can't hear his reply, just as well. I pick up my purse from next to the bed and straddle his lap, I hold his face in my hands, its wet with sweat. "Look at me," I tell him lightly, he closes his eyes tighter "Look at me!" I demand. He opens his eyes and all I see is fear, good. I want him fearful of me, I knew I would make Freddie Benson my bitch one day.

I open my purse and take out my bag of juice, lemon juice. Fresh lemon juice, he looks terrified as I grab a cotton ball and put it in the bag. Once it has lemon juice covering it I swipe it along his wounds lightly. He winces, but doesn't make a sound, we can't have that can we? That's no fun, no fun at all. I press into his wounds harder and he cries out in agony. There it is, I smirk down at him "You look hotter than ever Benson," I can tell he wants to spit at me but he knows what I'll do to him if he does, he's already tried it. I kiss him gently on the lips, "Do you want me Freddie Weddie?" I ask him and lean up pulling my top off. I'm not wearing a bra and I feel him shift under me. I smile, of course he wants me, he always does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: thanks a lot for the reveiws, I'm doing this all off the top of my head so all ideas are welcome.**

I step off of him before taking off my thong, leaving me in my skirt and black flats. I straddle him again making sure to brush his sensitive wounds with the material of my skirt. He hisses but I just smile feeling his arousal near my core. "Fweddie, tell me you want me," I demand with a pout to my lips, seeing him beg was always and always will be the best bit. He keeps his mouth tight shut, even when I grind against him. Defiance clearly in his eyes, "Why must you be so difficult, you do this to yourself I tell him as I poke his wounds with a tentative finger. He squirms and groans under me, I smirk down at him "**You're sick you know that Sam?**" he tells me, I laugh at him proving his words. Maybe I am a little crazy, so sue me I did try to get help once. Liking Freddie wasn't the only reason I admitted myself, I have issues. Don't like to talk about them, don't like to talk full-stop. I do worry sometimes that the relationship between Freddie and myself is unhealthy, just plain wrong. I ignore that part of my brain mostly.

Besides, I reason with myself; he likes it too. I feel him begin to grind into my core unconsciously, it's not enough though. Especially as he still hasn't surrendered. He seems to have tried to escape while I monologue in my head, I see the fresh marks on his wrists where he's struggled. It's good to know he at least wants to escape enough to try, I lean down and kiss him roughly. When he opens his mouth to me I grab his tongue with my teeth and tug hard enough to cause pain. I pull away, "I'll try again, tell me you want me!" I shout at him. He opens his eyes and looks as though he'll spit but decides better of it at the last moment. I grind my hips into his, pushing my wet core into his erection insistently. He groans and closes his eyes, he furrows his brow as a form of rebellion. He refuses to admit, even as we're alone, that he really likes it when I'm rough with him. "**Whore,**" he hisses and I moan, he knows me too well. I grow tired of the foreplay and take him in hand. I guide him to my entrance and rotate my lips around him until he's withering beneath me. "Tell me!" I growl before pressing down harder. "Please," he begs, his eyes scrunched up in concentration. **"Tell me!"** I shout "**I want you Samantha**!" he yells and I impale myself unto him harshly. I ride him at a fast pace and groan in pleasure as he pushes his hips up to meet me thrust for thrust. "Fuck, Sam, Saamantha," he moans straining against his confines even more, I know he just wants to grab my hips. "Freddie, Freddie," I speed up my movements and rotate my hips on every downwards thrust. "Fuck!" I moan, as the pleasure becomes unbearable, I pinch the skin near his wounds and he grunts before pushing into me, hard. "I'm," gonna I tell him before I'm a quivering, wet mess above him. "Wow," he sighs. I smile at him, before getting off him and putting my thong back on.

* * *

"I loved the way your breasts bounced when you rode me last night, possibly the best time so far," I look at him with an ever-growing smile, "We can do it again if you want," I tell him trying not to sound too hopeful. "Can't, my mom saw the bruises on my arm and freaked the fuck out, I'm kinda grounded." He tells me, I sigh his mom is no fun. "Well anyway, what we gonna tell Carly? Samantha," he adds as an afterthought. "Save it for the bedroom," I tell him "I know how to deal with Carly,"


	3. Carly's contol

**Author's Note: thought I would add this to Control rather than having three different stories. This, is a little dark.**

Trust, it's a simple word but yet it means everything to someone. Especially now, especially when she knows that I could really hurt her if I wanted. Yet, here she is. It's because she trusts me, but I don't really think she should. I'm borderline sadistic and yet here she is. With her scars and her beautiful body and her kind, trusting eyes. I know I don't deserve it, don't deserve her. Of course, she's crazy at times and she tends to eat an awful lot of chicken but overall she's my best friend. How she can stand to do this I don't know. How can she? I suppose she is sadomasochistic; she doesn't fool me I know what she does to Freddie. I just wish I was there, to see the look of the defiance when she rides him hard. To watch her press the blade through his skin, it shouldn't get me as hot as it does.

Here I am, with a girl who trusts me, trusts me, that I'm a good person. Bent over the bed, her hands tied by one rope attached to a bed post. Completely bare before me, her rounded backside delightfully presented before me in all its glory. Her beautifully arched back, the long, blonde hair in a high pony-tail. I'm pretty sure this makes me a bad person. She's a vulnerable person and I'm taking advantage, I bury that part of me. She's wearing stockings and a garter belt. I feel as though I'm cheating, being in a corset while she's more exposed. Not much that could be done now, I run the paddle along the curve of her back. Watching in satisfaction as she gasps, I leave it to rest on her backside. "You remember the safety word right?" I ask because I wouldn't wanna push her too hard. "Yes," I tap her on the backside "Yes what?" I ask, the demand clear in my voice. She trembles slightly "Yes mistress," she says quietly. I kneel on the bed cautiously, no amount of practice is enough for when she starts squealing. I run my hands along her spine and it arches even more. I hold her breast firmly in both hands from behind. I pinch the nipples roughly and grind into her backside. She moans and I laugh, she was never good with defiance towards me.

With one more tug on her erect nipples, I stand up, grabbing my briefcases. Very useful things briefcases, they can hold papers, important documents without seeming very suspicious. Perfect for the items in mine, a whip, a red gag, feathers, a strap-on, a butt-plug, some lube, another whip with tassels. All very useful right now, I hold the paddle firmly and smack her lightly on the bottom. "You've been a naughty girl Samantha," I tell her smacking her a little harder on every hit, she moans and wiggles as my smacks get more heavy-handed. "Very, naughty," I tell her, I watch as her ass cheeks turn red, I continue hitting her. "Naughty girls must be," I tell her, bracing myself for the next hit. "Punished," I say as a strike her on the ass again. She screams, whether in pleasure or pain I'm uncertain. I grab the whip with tassels on it and run it along her back, I slap it in between her thighs, "Open you're legs, I know you're used to it," I tell her and she moans in response, opening her legs. "Mistress," she calls and I feel myself moisten. I run the whip along the crack of her ass before standing to the side for a better view. I strike her with the whip and she cries out, her head thrown back and her eyes tight shut. "Carly," she calls "Its mistress," I remind her before I strike her again three times. I put the whip down in the briefcase. I kiss her waistline just before her backside before kissing her there too.

I strap on before kneeling behind her again she is so wet I'm in shock. I get past it as she pushes back against me. I position myself at her entrance before running the fake manhood between her folds. "Do you want me?" I ask her, as she shiver's against me. My hips hold her securely, she doesn't respond, I hold on tighter. She lets out a cry, her backside is still sensitive and my touching it is making it worse. She looks back at me with tears in her eyes and a pained expression. "Samantha," I scold and cup her ass cheeks harshly. I feel her tense "Yes, mistress," she tells me quietly. I know she wants me, she always does.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews**

She does want me, just like she wants Freddie. She wants him so badly it makes her shiver, I push unto her more forcefully. Here's how I can tell what she does without me "Samantha?" I ask her, pressing a little more, she moans. "Yes mistress," she tells me in a small voice "Fredward, how is he at this?" she whimpers and pushes back into me. I slap her hard on the bottom "Samantha!" I reprimand and she groans at me. "Fredward?" I ask and she trembles as I push myself into her tight hot walls. "He's good," she tells me when I grab her hair firmly and pound into her harder.

"How good? Better than me?" I ask as I thrust into her insistently. She whimpers and shakes her head as much as she can, "Do you hurt him?" I ask her, thrusting into her roughly. "Y-yess," she whimpers, I slap her on the bottom roughly "Yes who?" I ask her, she wiggles her ass begging me to continue but I keep still "Yes, mistress," I whisper 'good girl' into her ear before pounding into her three times in a row, roughly.

"Shit!" she squeaks and i push into her again. "Do you like the way he cries out? do his tears turn you on? is that what happens?" I ask her and she looks down, I can tell she's nervous, but she's awfully close too. "Y-yess, mistress, p-pleease," I pull her hair and slam into her roughly, gripping her hips harshly. I thrust at a quick and steady pace. "Shit!" she screams as she's close. "Fuck, I'm so," I whisper in her ear "Close?" I ask before running my pointer finger over the crack of her ass. She cries out and throws her head back, back arched at a perfect angle, face crumpled in pleasure, blonde hair swaying lightly. I pull out of her roughly and leave the room.

* * *

"So.." Sam says nervously, playing with her hands. "So.." I say in a cheery tone with a goofy smile on my face. "What now?" Freddie asks with a cheesy smile. I giggle and to my surprise, so does Sam "How was Samantha?" Freddie asks "Save it for the bedroom," Sam and I tell him simultaneously.


	5. Losing contol

**A/N: I figured I'd write just one more strangely dark fic hope you enjoy**

I understand why Sam does this now. There is such a rush from it, here I am, strapped to a ceiling. The air is cool so my nipples are hard as rock. I shiver as I feel leather on my back. "So Carly, how d'ya like it so far?" Freddie asks me, I turn my head so I can see him a little "Not too bad," I tell him, "Just wait," I hear from across the room. I feel hands caress my body and close my eyes, I feel leather on my ass, sliding along the crack. "Shall we begin?" Freddie-sorry - Master asks me.

"Yes Master," I tell him and as soon as it has been said, I feel the sting of leather against my ass, hit after hit. So hot I can feel the blood rush to it, tears well in my eyes but don't quite fall. I cry out and arch my back "God!" I yell, "No God, just Master," he tells me. From nowhere my eyes are blindfolded so I have no way of telling who's touching where. I feel another kind of heat, and instant burn as it hits but then my ass feels as though its being hugged. Hands caress my ass while another pair massage my breasts harshly, I feel my nipples being rolled between two fingers and there is something cold and slippery where my crack is. I hear a lot of movement before a hesitant finger is pressed into me, its not quite pleasurable but not unpleasant either. Another finger is pressed into me but I'm distracted as I hear wood, suddenly my nipples sting. I throw my head back and struggle against my restraints. "Fuck!" I yell as my nipples are harshly pinched by something plastic.

I feel something hard and instant at my crack. I whimper as the hard object is pushed into me. "How does that feel?" Master asks, me "Good Master," I tell him, after all he is nice to all his slaves. I hear someone move in front of me and squeeze my eyes tight shut. Rough hands palm my breasts around what I assume to be nipple clamps. "Is your master kind to you?" he asks and I nod my head, I rewarded by a spank on the ass. "Y-yes M-master," I whimper. I feel fingers press against my entrance and gasp.

The fingers are insistent, first there's one, then there's too, then there's three. I cry out in utter ecstasy, a pair of hands caress my ass around where the intrusion is. Three fingers enter me at the same time, then they're gone. Then again, in, out , in out. I still feel the foreign object in my ass, I fill so full. "Fuck, p-please," beg him, I need more, so much more. "Do you want me?" Master asks and a slap is delivered to my ass, my walls grasp at the object inside me without warning and I cry out again. "Y-yes Master," Why does he ask? He knows the answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates writers block**

I feel cloth being pressed against my mouth and I open it. "Bite it!" I'm told, Samantha, I recognise that tone of voice. After hearing what she does to Fredward I have waited for this forever it seems. I groan in frustration for not being able to see them. Hands grip harsh and tight on my hips, an erection is placed lightly on my backside. Then the hands are replaced.

The curls in between my legs are lightly caressed. I feel self-conscious but can't cover up because my hands are tied. I feel Master's head prod against my entrance before he enters me in one thrust "That's it grip me just so," he pushes my legs further apart roughly. "Good girl," is the last thing I hear before my mind goes blank, as pleasure overwhelms me, I can only feel. I feel my saliva as it drips into the cloth, I feel hands caress and fondle my breast, I feel hot, pulsing flesh inside of me and I groan with all of my might. Everything seems to go much slower than usual, the thrusts of my Master much deeper, my nipples pinched much harder, my core much more sensitive than usual.

I struggle against my bindings, I revel in the feeling of the rope against my hands, there is a wonderful tugging sensation on my arms, my senses have gone into overdrive "Such a good girl," My chin is moved harshly to one side, my hair is being pulled a little too roughly and I feel tears prick my eyes. Kisses and nibbles are beginning to cover my neck. "Are those tears I see before me?" Master, sounds disappointed. "Srorry Marsrarr," I tell him, fighting to speak from both the gag and the pleasurable sensations running through my body. I'm reprimanded with a slap to the backside and begin to orgasm violently, he hit me at just the right angle to prod my ass crack.

More tears fall, more grunts from Master, more moans from Samantha, more sensations running through my body. Everything is so fucking sensitive I just wanna scream, I attempt to through the gag and am slapped again, the Master is close though, so I clutch him with my inner walls, in turn sending me into another powerful orgasm. I feel tears prick my eyes and roll down my cheeks as I shiver and shake.

* * *

"So..." I say, smiling shyly and looking at my hands on my lap. "So..." Sam says, smiling widely. "So..Erm...? Freddie says, smiling lopsided-ly. "Does this mean we're all dating now?" I ask, they both look away.

"Obviously," Sam says exasperated "Friends don't have that much sex," Sam says, she sounds like she smiling though. "Friends with benefits do," is Freddie's response. "Not when there are feelings involved," I smile "So we are?" I ask, Freddie nods. My face breaks into a grin YAY!

"Cool," I say and look up at both of them. "Coolio," Freddie says and we all chuckle. "We are agreed not to use pet names right?" Sam asks unsure of herself "Yes Sam," I tell her. "Hey," Freddie says in a high voice "I mean," he starts in a lower tone "I don't know about that, I quite like calling you guys different things, like.." his voice drops two octaves."Samantha," Sam physically shifts in her seat and blushes. "Mistress," he says in the same tone and I copy Sam's actions. "Okay then," Sam says calmly, too calmly, Freddie looks smug, Sam looks at me and I nod.

"Fweddie Weddie," Sam says in a whiny voice, Freddie puts his hands on his lap. "Master," I say in a really breathy voice. "Fredward," we moan simultaneously. Freddie stands up and covers his crotch. "Okay, no pet names, but we are gonna have sex again right?" he asks hopefully. "Aww, Fweddie Weddie misses me already," "Well...best get going,"


End file.
